


Invocación

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Devils, Friendship, Gen, Open to Interpretation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Era la primera vez que Arthur conseguía una invocación y justo él se le apareció.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)





	Invocación

Trazó una última línea en el piso con la tiza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que intentaba algo así, por lo que desconocía si ello iba a funcionar. Sus ojos no se apartaban del círculo que había dibujado con delicadeza. 

Pasaron minutos y aun no sucedía nada. Comenzaba a sudar. Se dio la vuelta para volver a ojear el libro, para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado de ningún paso. Leyó las instrucciones, como si no las supiese ya de memoria. Comparó el dibujo del libro con el del piso, eran iguales. 

— _ Bloody hell…  _ —Tendría que decirle a su maestro que su magia aún no era lo suficientemente potente. Se imaginó la decepción de su superior y eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso. 

De repente, una nube de polvo cubrió todo el sótano. Arthur torció y torció, como si se estuviera atragantando. Levantó su mirada y pronto se percató de que en el medio del círculo, había una figura. 

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Arthur, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por el misterioso gas. 

—Escuché que alguien me llamaba, y ¡aquí me tienes! —exclamó el demonio antes de dar un respingo:—Hey! Este lugar está un poco sucio —Se quejó.

Arthur estaba petrificado. Nunca había visto semejante criatura, fuera de los libros. Cuernos que sobresalían en aquel cabello negro, alas parecidas a las gárgolas de las iglesias y una cola puntiaguda. Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado atención eran aquellos ojos azules que brillaba en la intensa oscuridad. 

—¿Tú respondiste a mi llamado? 

El demonio rodó sus ojos antes de pararse a unos escasos centímetros del mago. 

—Estaba aburrido, así que… —Se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Quién eres? —Si bien aquella respuesta le había irritado, dejó que la curiosidad continuara la conversación. 

El demonio sonrió. Luego se sentó en la silla más cercana, con la mirada centrada en Arthur. 

—¡Soy Alfred Jones! ¡Para servirte, Arthur! —exclamó. 

—¿Cómo? Es decir… —Arthur estaba aturdido por semejante respuesta. 

—¿No crees que sería descortés si no supiera el nombre de la persona que me convocó? —Se rió. 

La mente de Arthur trabajaba tan rápido como podía. Pero no podía procesar el encuentro que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a él. 

—Está bien, está bien —El demonio le consoló:—Convocar a un demonio por primera vez no es tarea fácil. 

Sin embargo, antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo más, se pudo escuchar un  _ beep.  _ De inmediato, éste consultó su reloj de pulsera y se encogió de hombros.

— _ Fuck,  _ el tiempo se ha terminado. 

—¿Tiempo de qué? —Arthur quería llenar de preguntas a Alfred hasta que su curiosidad pudiera ser satisfecha. 

—Tu magia es aún muy… ¿Pobre? ¿De principiantes? 

A Arthur le ardían las orejas y mejillas al escuchar eso. Era cierto que no llevaba demasiado tiempo en la práctica de la magia, pero se estaba esforzando al máximo. Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir como si fuera poca cosa. 

—¡No es cierto! Puedo hacer muchas cosas, sólo déjame que te lo demuestre —le suplicó. 

Alfred negó con la cabeza. 

—Necesitas más mana para invocarme por más tiempo —Alfred miró hacia abajo y se percató de que sus piernas lentamente iban desapareciendo en el aire. Sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír al otro:— _ See ya soon! _ —Hizo un guiño al mago antes de desaparecer.

Arthur contempló el espacio ahora vacío. Negó con la cabeza. Si bien aquellas palabras le habían irritado, también le habían dando impulso. Iba a mejorar como mago y alguna vez, volvería a ver a Alfred. Lo lograría nuevamente. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
